Fallen Stars
by xAlXIVx
Summary: Strange things are happening around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after a fire struck a near by game center, moving a strange new animatronic, Midnight, into the building. In the process of shutting down for good, what new information will come to light about the events at both locations, and how are they related?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight's P.O.V

CRASH!

What in the WORLD was going on? I'd been hearing none stop banging since I came too.

BANG!

If only I could open this bo-

oh?

"Hey guys, got it open!" I couldn't see who was talking but they seemed blue, kinda like me.

"Eh, Bonnie, looks kinda like you!" A yellow chicken like being said besides it.

My vision began to clear and I saw that the blue being was some kind of... bunny.

"It does? My ears aren't THAT long." The bunny said.

"Oh,I'd beg to differ, Bon." A bear called out from the back of the room where he was trying to open a different box.

"Hey, now!"The bunny turned to the bear.

"Uhm, mateys... I think it may be active..." A... well honestly, I couldn't tell WHAT it was.

They all looked at me, the bunny tilting his head a little.

"Uhm... hello..." I said shyly.

"Mangle, is it just me or... is it trying to say something?" The chicken said.

"I believe 'e said "hello", lass." Mangle... fitting name. "Seems ta be a wee bit broken."

Broken? How was I-

I looked down at my hands. I only had ONE. And the one I had was torn down to it's raw metal. The plastic covering seemed burnt. How did this happen? I remember they used me for parts in the old location but... how did I get burnt?

"Luna?!" I screamed out, looking around in panic.

Where was she?!

"Matey, who ar' ya looking for? This lass a member of ya crew?" Mangle leaned closer to me, apparently hanging from the roof somehow.

"Shes a friend of mine. She sang to me when the power went out, said... shed find the man who-" A sudden shock rang through my system, almost shutting me down.

"He's... like the other ones..." The chicken looked at the bunny almost saddened.

"Matey... mayhap one of our mateys if ya lost lass?" Mangle offered.

"Can you show them to me?"

"Aye, matey! They be back in the next room. Lass, could ya show 'im where they be?"

"Yeah, Mangle! Oh, uh... what's his name?" The chicken asked.

"Midnight... least thats what they call me..."

"Midnight, lass."

"Interesting name... new model maybe, Bonnie?" The chicken seemed exited. "I'm Chica, this is Bonnie"-she pointed to the bunny- "and that's Freddy. Mangle here is actually called Foxy, but the kids ripped her apart... Mangled her, so... we call her Mangle. We're Toy Animations. Remakes of older models. We'll show you if you can follow me?"

I nodded, trying to move. My left knee's servo had locked up, but I was able to move it enough to follow her. This place was pretty large, in compassion to Luna's Game Center... larger rooms and seemed there were even more rooms then the once I could see from the hallway. I followed Chica into a parts and survive type room where other animatronics lay in pieces. They looked like the others, only not as... well child friendly. But none of them looked like Luna.

Suddenly the purple one, that looked like Bonnie, began to move. Its eyes glowing a strange red color, it looked around, eyes locking on me.

"Toy, what have I told you about coming in here..." The Purple Bonnie said. It's face was missing...

"I... we were looking to see if he recognized any of you guys. Mangle said he's looking for another friend." Chica backed away a little bit.

"Well they aren't in here..." The purple Bonnie stood up, moving slowly towards us.

"I-I'm sorry... We'll be going now... I-I didn't mean to—-"

It grabbed her, tossing her across the room, where she hit another animatronic, a bear, who didn't respond to the sudden attack. Then it turned to me.

"As for you..." It grabbed for my face, then stopped. "Wait... your..." It backed away, a strange red liquid on its fingers. "Not another one..."

The bear began to move, helping Chica stand.

"Bonnie, why are you attacking the Toys again?" It said. I couldn't place if the voice was male or female.

"I... they... it..." It almost tripped over its friend, the chicken who was still laying on the floor.

I didn't understand. What was going on?

"Yes, he's like us." The bear was behind me now, wiping at my face with some kind of cloth from the ground. "This is why you don't attack before you know who someone is. So, what's your name, dear?"

"His names M—Mid-" Chica seemed to be malfunctioning from hitting the ground so hard. "Mi-Midnight."

"Toy Chica, you need to get looked at... maybe Mario' can fix you up if you ask him..." The bear turned back to me. "As for you, Midnight... you seem pretty worse for wears. And I've never seen a model like you before. Let's take a look at you... follow me, there's not much light in here..."

I found I couldn't move... my other servo had locked up. How long was I deactivated?


	2. Chapter 2

Did I mention I hated being carried? No? WELL I DO! But... as my legs weren't working, I had to go with it...

"So, your the first "Foxy" then?" I asked the fox thing holding me.

"Aye, matey." His voice box seemed a little damaged as well, so I guess he understood me that way. "I used ta work in Pirate Cove, till they shut me down."

"You don't sound much like Mangle, less forced." Something about him was different. And not just that he was older.

"Aye, matey. If ya can keep a secret, the two of us are very alike, you and I. But I'm sure me captain will tell ya." Foxy looked at me almost grinning. I saw that he had a fur like fluff over his metal casing. The fur seemed almost matted in some places.

"Your not a captain?"

"Now, lad, I never said that." He seemed to chuckle at that. "But all we follow orders from SOMEONE, aye?"

"I guess we do."

I liked him... he was rather friendly and had more of a seance of humor then the others. I didn't understand why he'd been shut down...

"Eh, Cap. Ya busy?" Again, he didn't sound much like Mangle at all when he wasn't trying.

"Ah, Foxy. Come in, come in. I'm almost done with Toy Chica. You bought our new friend, I take it?" A strangely young voice said over the sound of a music box.

"Aye." Foxy entered the room.

The room was small with not much more then a present box, where this Puppet looking being was hanging out of, fixing up Toy Chica and a BUNCH of toys and plushies.

"So..." The Puppet being looked at me for a moment. "This is Midnight, huh? I've never seen a model like you before."

It stood out of it's box, moving towards us without strings. How in the world was it standing on its own?

"You've seen better days, haven't you... what do you remember?" I was unsure what emotion it was feeling... the plastered on fixed smile was really messing with me.

"Uh... I remember-"I tried to say but was stopped.

"Not with your voice box, say it normally." The Puppet being placed a hand on my head and I felt almost detached from my body.

"Normally?" I said in a voice I did not recognize.

"That's it." The Puppet said. "Your no longer in your vessel, but rather... in a different realm of existence. Do you remember this form?"

I noticed he was no longer a puppet, but a boy with brown hair and glossed over eyes. Looking at my hands, I realized **Id** changed as well.

"This is... the party, with Luna... before I became "Midnight"." I muttered.

"How old were you?" He nodded.

"I... don't remember..."

A flashback of the party shown around us, the storm that knocked out the power, and Luna's Springlocks failing. Then everything turned red, and I felt as if my soul was about to fall apart.

A flash of a knife, screams of my friends, pain, blood...

I felt a sudden crash as if I'd fallen back into the Midnight body. Foxy and Toy Chica were looking at me with concern. I realized I was shaking, terrified.

"Not the same man..." The Puppet sounded distant.

"You mean..." Foxy completely lost his pirate voice.

"He's not one of ours, but... the same... events..." The Puppet turned from me, staring at the box in front of him.

"Same events?" I asked, confused.

"Yes... Years ago, when this pizzeria was owned by someone else and but a family diner, I was... slain by some guy in a purple, maybe pink, outfit. I didn't see who..." The Puppet clenched his fist, slamming it down onto the box. "The last thing I saw was Freddy looking at me. They closed the place down after my death, but the man got away... and... stuck again..."

I could hear how angry he was. Feel it even... the room felt as if it was about to crumble...

"This time... 5 children... or at least that's all that we KNOW of..." The Puppet did not turn to look at us, but I could feel Foxy was uncomfortable. "Lead them to a back room and..."

His voice trailed as if he couldn't handle the thorght.

"B-but anyway... Now, I'm called the Marionette, Mario' for short." He turned, the plastered on smile was anything but calming. "Nice to meet you, Midnight."

"So... the older models..." I started, forgetting I couldn't talk with my voice box.

"Aye, matey. We're the children..." Foxy said in a low whisper.

Mario' glared at us.

"Foxy, why don't you put our friend Midnight down here next to me..." Mario' said, voice a little darkened.

I didn't want him to put me down. I felt safe with him holding me... but I knew if I was to be fixed up, I'd need to face Mario' on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

"This might hurt just a little bit, Midnight." Mario' said, placing something against my knee. "I'm going to need to remove the joint to see what the issue is."

I nodded, not saying a word, afraid to say the wrong thing.

"I know I might come off as harsh, maybe a bit scary, but I assure you, I mean no harm."

I couldn't believe him yet, not after that display. I felt a sudden shock of pain as my knee was removed from it's socket, wires removed one by one.

"There we go... that's all I needed. The other one will work just fine once I fix this one up, I think." Mario' held the knee for a moment, then began to work. "Interesting build. Made to be able to run rather fast. Never seen one like this before. A full ball joint. Not even Foxy has that."

I knew he was complementing me, but I didn't look at him.

"Midnight... I know that I scared you. But here, we have a few rules. And the main one is not to talk about what happened. We're all children, Midnight. While Foxy and I can handle it... Just look at Bonnie... the very THORGHT of it..." His voice trailed again. "He was the oldest of us..."

"Mario'..." Foxy muttered. "The box..."

Mario' turned to the music box on the counter.

"Ah yes... Stay here for a moment, Midnight. And don't move." He moved over to his box, hiding within it, closing the lid over him.

Foxy moved over to where I was sitting and knelt down besides me.

"What's going on?" I asked, noticing Toy Chica had also hidden herself behind the counter.

"You see that camera?" Foxy pointed to a small security camera in the corner of the room. "There's a guy who watches the cameras. Only Mangle and Mario' are meant to be able to enter this room. As long as that box is playing, Mario' can't leave..."

"Why not?"

The light under the camera turned on.

"We... don't really know. He hasn't told us..."

The box on the counter began to wind its self up some how, and then the light turned off. I looked at it in astonishment. We didn't have anything like that at Luna's. Stars music box always had to be cranked by hand. I remember the night crew would have to run down the hall really fast sometimes when they forgot! They always looked funny when that ran.

Luna... Star... Stella... Dawn... where were they?

I felt as if I could cry. I was in a strange location, with no one I knew. Did they have children inside them, too? Or was I the only one?

Foxy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Matey." He whispered. "We'll find ya lass... I promise."

"There we go!" Mario' said happily. I hadn't even noticed he'd left the box, let alone fixed my leg. "As for your voice box... I can't help much there. You... have the same problem as Mangle and Foxy. Someone has deliberately tampered with it."

How do you not notice someone fiddling with your voice box? Wow.. apparently I was blind or something.

"I... was able to find something you might like, however." He pushed a button on my voice box before putting it back in place.

I heard a voice I knew... Luna. Singing the song I knew her for in that haunting yet beautiful way that sounded almost like a ghost of a mother singing to her child.

 _Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

 _Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird._

 _If that mocking bird don't sing,_

 _Mamma's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _If that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Mamma's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _If that looking glass get broke,_

 _Mamma's gonna buy you a billy goat._

 _If that billy goat don't pull,_

 _Mamma's gonna buy you a cart 'n' bull._

 _If that cart 'n' bull fall down,_

 _Your still the sweetest baby in town._

I didn't know how to respond... Luna... MY Luna. That was her voice!

"She sure is a pretty lass." Foxy said, a look almost like he was smiling.

"S-she is. And kind too." I wanted to hear her again... but not just the recording. I wanted Luna...

"Midnight..." Mario' placed something in my hands. "A gift for you. If you ever want to hear that again, just open this box."

I looked into his black, empty eyes. I felt as if I could trust him now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Victor's POV_

"H-hey, Vic!"

I turned, seeing one of our newer employees, Jeremy, currently recovering from a pretty nasty bite to his frontal lobe by one of the animations, standing behind me, holding a bag I recognized as my brothers.

"I-I forgot to tell you! While I was working I found this in.. uh... where was it again?... I can't remember WHERE it was but... I thought you'd like to have it." His eyes looked slightly to my side rather then at me.

"T-thanks, Jerr. Hey, what are you even doing here?" I took the bag from him, remembering only now just how much my little brother held in this thing.

"Well... remember those kids who went missing? Before Vincent..." His voice trailed, knowing if he continued I was likely to slap him square across the face. "I wanted to know more, and well... what better way then to work at the place it happened again, right?"

"Even AFTER being bitten? I think they took more then your emotions, Fitzgerald." I shoved the young mans arm. "You should go home and rest! Anyway, those Toys are still active, ya know."

"Yeah, well... in all honesty I got lost on my way back..." He looked down.

"Again?" I smiled, knowing full well he wasn't ACTUALLY embarrassed, but old habits die hard. "Alright. I have night shift tonight. Maybe I can sneak you in. But don't tell ANYONE, got it?"

"Aye, sir!" His eyes lit up, making me question if he had lost his emotional control or not. "You can trust me!"

Interesting kid, Jeremy Fitzgerald. If I had to say, he was around 19, but very focused, even now. He never seemed to complain about much of anything, and always kept his desk neat when he worked night shift. From what I was told, he'd moved to day shift like I had after the place got shut down for investigation some time back. It had been a few weeks now, and we were in the process of shutting everything down before years end.

I looked down at the bag I now held, wondering exactly what Vincent had on him before...

I shook my head. Opening the bag, I saw the typical snacks he always carried, multiple screwdrivers of different sizes (he enjoyed fixing up The Mangle), and...

I pulled out the item I saw, turning it over in my hands.

"M-my hat... But I left this in..." I glared over to the Prize Counter.

Jeremy followed my gaze.

"Vic, you ok?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Uuh, yeah, fine." I closed the bag, shoving the hat back into it. "I'll be back at 11. Meet me at the back door..."

I shoved my was past him, losing myself in a crowd of children and parents all waiting for the Toys to begin their show. I moved over to the Prize Counter, only to be stopped by Fritz.

"Yo, I need a hand, Victor!" Fritz stood in my way, no matter how many ways I tried to get past him.

"Not now, Fritz." I kept trying to get past him.

"No, dude, now is the ONLY time man! I'm sooo getting fired. I need your help!" He grabbed my arms, locking his eyes with mine. "I found out something, but... you know well as I do, how this ends... if some finds out I messed with-"

"Back up, what ya find." I looked at him now. He was scared out of his mind.

"W-well..." He began to whisper. "Remember that lill boys party, before I worked here?"

He was referring to Vincent, I could tell.

"W-well... seems that just before that... Toy Bonnie's backup log was cleared, DUEING a malfunction. As you know, that's against prototypical. I got a look at the files, since they always have them saved to backup, right? W-well, you won't believe what I found!" He shoved a floppy disk into my hand. Looking at his hand, I was it was rather scratched up, with barely healing scrapes covering it.

I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"Know that blocked off room? Hide out there, till I come find you." I whispered, shoving past him trying to at normal.

Things... were about to get interesting...


End file.
